Inspiration
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Hiroki/Rei: Hiroki is Rei's inspiration Garo/Zero PURE SMUT


Hiroki walked into the apartment he shared with his young lover, Rei.

He looked over to the couch, after removing his jacket and shoes and putting on his house slippers, and smiled, "What are you doing?"

Rei was sitting on the couch, feet on the low table, guitar in his hands and a notebook near by, with crumbled pieced of paper on the couch and floor, "Trying to write a new song."

"I can tell. What is it suppose to be about?" Hiroki asked as he started to pick up the paper.

"A love song," Rei sighed as he leaned his head back and rubbed his temples.

After Hiroki walked back in from throwing away Rei's mess and getting him a bottle of soda, he sat beside of him and kissed his forehead, "No inspiration?"

Rei laughed a little, "I have inspiration. I have you to inspire me, but I am finding it hard to put those feeling into words."

"Well, what do you have so far?" Hiroki asked, taking the notebook.

All he saw was a mixture of Japanese and French on the paper.

"Okay, wow. Maybe I should have taken French in college instead of working more on my English," he smiled as he handed the notebook back.

Rei laughed a little, "We've been together for near 4 years and you where in college when we started dating, you should have figured it out then."

Hiroki wrinkled his nose, "Shut up brat."

Rei looked at him with a smirk, "Why don't you make me?"

Hiroki smiled, sat his soda to the side, got up on his knees, so he was above him, and kissed him with intense passion.

When they pulled away, Rei smiled and sat his guitar to the side and pressed Hiroki to the couch, straddled him and kiss him with more passion than before.

He then licked his lips, asking to be allowed in, Hiroki opened his mouth and the battle with their tongues began.

Hiroki placed his hands on Rei's hips and pressed his own hips up, rubbing against Rei's jeans.

Rei moaned into the kiss, but didn't move away. He then ran his right hand down Hiroki's side and pulled his shirt out of his jeans and ran his hands up his torso and over his nipple, playing with it in between his thumb and index finger.

This time it was Hiroki's time to moan and he pulled out of the kiss, "I take it you want extra inspiration?"

He smiled, "Of course," he then had Hiroki raise his arms up and he removed the shirt and threw it to the floor and started to kiss down his jaw line and neck, sucking on it as he reached the bottom.

Hiroki threw his head back and his moan got louder, "God Rei, you are really good at that?"

Rei smirked as he worked his way down, "I had a good teacher," he then started to lick his nipple, his left hand trailing his side until it reached the belt he wore and he started to unhook it.

After it was unfasten, he undid his pants, had him move so he could push them and his boxers down. He then continued his trail of kisses before taking his lover's harden member into his mouth.

Hiroki moaned and ran his hand though Rei's hair as he was being sucked off, "You are really good at that baby."

Rei just smiled and sucked on him, foundling his balls with his hand.

Hiroki cried Rei's name as he came inside of his mouth.

Rei sat up and smiled as he licked his lips, before reaching under the seat and pulling out the lube, slowly running it over his fingers before inserting one into his lover's back side.

Hiroki hissed at the cool sensation, "Oh…god…"

Rei smiled as he inserted a second finger, "Yes?"

"Don't stop babe!" he cried when Rei hit is prostate.

Rei pumped him some more before removing his fingers and then sat up and removed his pants and boxers and easily slid into Hiroki's backside, placing his hands on the back of the couch and moving in and out of him.

Hiroki threw his head back, placed his hands on Rei's hip, bringing him closer and cried in pleasure.

Rei also cried in pleasure as he moved in and out of Hiroki.

Sweat soon covered their bodies and soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. The only thing that matter was the man he was making love to on their couch.

Soon he felt himself about to cum, so he pulled out and unloaded onto Hiroki's stomach.

After he was able to gain his composure, he sat beside of Hiroki and then laid down, bringing the older man with him.

Hiroki nuzzled into his neck, "God Rei, you where great."

Rei smiled as he kissed him, "Thanks babe. Now I have the inspiration to finish that song."

Hiroki smiled, "Glad I was able to help."


End file.
